El anti-héroe
by Tengub
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si All Migth tuviera un hijo con Inko Midoriya, y por un villano se viera forzado a abandonarla a ella y al hijo que ella esperaba de él? Muchas cosas hubieran cambiado y sin duda él más afectado sería su hijo. InkoXToshinori. Izuku... Aún sin shipp. –Deku no existe, Deku... ¡Es un villano!.–
1. Separación

_Toshinori Yagi, esta en la esquina de una calle, esperando a una mujer de cabello verde._

 _Observa a varios lados de la calle, como si esperara encontrar a alguien al acecho._

 _Al lugar llega una mujer de cabello verde, de apariencia delgada._

 _El nombre de la mujer es Inko Midoriya, ese era solo un encuentro más entre los dos. O eso era lo que Toshinori pensaba..._

 _Cuando la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella le dedico una sonrisa al hombre._

 _–Hola.– Saludo la mujer, con una sonrisa._

 _–Hola Inko...– Correspondió el saludo, algo preocupado, puesto que el sabia que ese día el acabaría con esa situación._

 _Inko parecía algo nerviosa, ansiosa, como esperando algo, todos esos sucesos juntos eran raros, Toshinori al lado de Inko no era muy callado, las ocasiones en las que habia silencio eran muy pocas._

 _Toshinori tomó a Inko de la mano, la guió junto a él a otro lugar._ _Una calle algo apartada, en la que no habian personas, al menos no cerca y estaba oscuro el lugar, a pesar de que era de día._

 _Miró a los ojos a la mujer, quería prevenirla por que la amaba, y justo por eso hacia lo que hacia._

 _–Inko, lo siento... Pero no puedo estar más a tú lado.– Soltó él hombre, fue una frase tan cortante que incluso a él, quien ante Inko, su amada, era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, lo dolió decir esa frase._

 _Inko lo miraba, como esperando que él fuera a decir que era mentira, y así lo deseaba él, pero no, la ponia en peligro. Debía acabar con eso._

 _Inko comenzó a hacer una mueca._

 _–Es mentira.– Dijo la mujer, con una expresión preocupada, allí nadie los observaba, pero cualquiera juraría que esa era la expresión más viva de la tristeza._

 _–¡¿Hay alguien más, no?!...– Gritó enojada la mujer, es que para ella no podia haber otra explicación, estaba segura que su Toshinori no la dejaría por cualquier motivo y menos ahora que ella estaba en un estado algo "especial y delicado"._

 _Toshinori abrazó a Inko..._

 _–No es que haya dejado de amarte... Es algo de fuerza mayor...– Dijo, tratando de hacer que la preocupada mujer reaccionara, no soportaba ver su rostro lleno de dolor._

 _El cuerpo de Toshinori comenzó a transformarse en el personaje que la gente conoce como "All migth"._

 _Dejo que Inko lo viera completamente, y ante su mirada impactada y llena de lágrimas él solo pudo lamentarse interiormente._

 _–¿Ahora me entiendes, Inko?...– Le preguntó All Migth a la mujer._

 _–No puedes dejarme... No me importa que héroe seas... No puedes dejarme y menos ahora que estoy embarazada. ¡Toshinori, estoy embarazada!... Quiero estar contigo, quiero tener este hijo... ¡Contigo!.– Decía la mujer con lágrimas, y dolida._

 _Toshinori abandonó su forma en la que era All migth..._

 _–Inko...– Pronunció él hombre, sin saber que decir._

 _Pero su semblante endureció._

 _–Entonces hay más razón aún para que no estes a mi lado, Inko. No quiero exponer a ese niño al peligro.– Dijo, tratando de sonar frío, a lo que Inko solo respondió con sollozos._

 _–Te arrepentirás de dejarme, no lo hagas, no me dejes Toshinori, yo te amó...– Dijo Inko, todo eso parecía irreal, ella pensó que Toshinori estaría siempre con ella_ , _se comenzaba a deseperar._

 _–Inko, te amó. Pero no puedo estar contigo, lo mejor sería que tú te olvidarás de mí y viceversa. Encargare a alguien que te ayude con recursos para el bebe. Pero yo no puedo verte más...– Dijo él hombre, antes de transformarse en All Migth y salir del callejón solitario._

 _Dejando a Inko sola y llorando en ese lugar..._

 ** _._**

 _ **Konnichiwa, me encanto escribir este capitulo, la verdad quede mas o menos satisfecha con el resultado, quería darle un poco de contexto a esta pareja, que sera una de las causantes de varias cosas a lo largo del fanfic.**_

 _ **Por un lado siento que deje bien claro que Inko (la madre de Izuku) y Toshinori (All Migth) tienen o "tuvieron" una relación romantica, en la cual Inko quedo embarazada.**_ _**Sin embargo no mostre detalles de como se conocieron, enamoraron, etc.**_

 _ **Y de que no dije en que epoca temporal suceden estos hechos, pues suceden cuando All Migth apenas hace su debut como heroe, y pues en este fanfic hay un villano que seguramente ya sospechan ustedes quien es.**_

 _ **Y bueno si alguien esperaba que apareciera Izuku en el primer capitulo lamento decepcionarlo, pero aparecera en el siguiente, ya que quería hacer primero este capitulo... Jeje, es que Toshinori X Inko es uno de mis shipps favoritos, junto a Todoroki X Momo, por algún motivo no me convence tanto el Uraraka X Deku, no se siento que no son tanto uno para otro, pero bah, lo mas probable es que así acabe el fic si no se me ocurre algún un otro shipp.**_

 _ **Y que me queda decir, pensé que una idea com**_ _ **o esta era algo bueno para aplicarla al tipo de fanfic que estoy escribiendo.**_

 _ **Bueno, yo me despido deseando que haya gustado**_ _ **este primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic de BNHA.**_


	2. Un no agradable encuentro

_Inko Midoriya con el alma destrozada llego a su hogar, que de hecho no era tanto que quisiera llamarlo "hogar", era más bien un lugar donde vivir._ _Su hogar estaba con Toshinori, con él hombre despeinado y algo flojo, no con el héroe._ _Entró con pasos lentos a la casa, era duro pensar en su embarazo, que tendría sola._ _Si ya de por si su padre no aprobaba su relación con Toshinori, ahora sin duda la echaría de casa a la calle sin oportunidad de llevarse nada._

 _Por eso se iría de casa, mejor llevarse alguna que otra cosa que ninguna, y mejor irse a ser hechada por su padre._ _Sin duda le dolía no tener a Toshinori con ella, pero debía seguir adelante, por el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron._

 _Sus ojos aún estaban algo humedos, su corazón aún roto, su mente desequlibrada, pero debía sonreír por aquel niño que nacería y de seguro le traería aunque sea un poco de felicidad. Y con eso en mente se abrió paso hacia su hogar con determinación._

 _0-_

 _0-_

 _0_ -

 _Los meses pasaron rapidamente, Inko dejó la casa de sus padres, el único rastro que dejo tras de sí fue una carta de despedida a su familia y pareció como si Inko Midoriya nunca hubiera vivido por allí._ _El embarazo avanzó muy bien, parecía ser un bebe saludable, aún guardaba las imágenes del pequeño formandose en su vientre y las veía con emoción como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia._

 _Pero como tenia que suceder, el día del parto llego._ _Fueron seis horas y media de parto, eternas para Inko, pero por fin terminó._

 _La mujer estaba acostada en una camilla de hospital, su cabello verde exparcido en la camilla, su respiración calmada y sus ojos cerrados, no estaba dormida, pero si muy cansada, tanto que podia estar durmiendose ene ese instante, pero no quería, quería ver a su hijo, verlo y... Elegir su nombre._

 _Una enfermera entró a la habitación y Inko abrió los ojos levemente, pero con cansancio, la enfermera le preguntó –¿Quieres ver a tu hijo?...– Preguntó la enfermera, a lo que Inko asintió._ _Varios minutos después la enfermera entró a la habitación, con un niño de cabellos verdes en brazos._

 _La enfermera colocó suavemente a él niño en el pecho de su madre y esta con las pocas fuerzas que tenia lo sostuvo._

 _Lo miró, sin duda era un niño hermoso y saludable, ahora temia ganas de vivir, de verlo crecer, jugar, de hacerlo feliz, y por momentos olvidó que la vida era cruel._ _–Tu nombre será...– Inko estaba a punto de terminar su frase hasta que alguien entró a la sala, nada más y nada menos que Toshinori Yagi era quien mostraba su presencia._

 _Inko volteó a ver al hombre que estaba allí, la enfermera se habia ido y Toshinori entró sin que ella se diera cuenta._ _Ella lo observó, tenia miedo, miedo de ser lastimada de nuevo, miró con terror al "héroe", sostuvo con más fuerza al niño y su cuerpo se tenso, a pesar de que casi no tenia fuerzas por el parto._

 _–E... ¿Ese es Mi... Nuestro hijo?...– Preguntó tartamudeando el hombre._ _Inko no contestaba, estaba aterrada, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Qué haría, cómo respondería?... Ella tenía miedo, pero no sabia exactamente porque... Es que se supone que Toshinori la abandonó junto a su hijo, sin que ella supiera exactamente la razón._

 _Inko no respondió, no quería responder, por que sabia que la respuesta era obvia, pero le dolía decirlo, un hijo de un hombre que la abandonó y la dejó sola con el embarazó._

 _–¿Puedo... Verlo?.– Preguntó él hombre, como si estuviera siendo precavido._

 _Entonces Inko lo miro a los ojos, directamente a los ojos, por que tuvo determinación, por su hijo, por su amado hijo._ _–¿A qué has venido, Toshinori?.– Preguntó con voz quebrada la mujer, a pesar de que trataba de sonar firme._ _Toshinori no contesto._

 _–Dijiste que te alejarías de mi... Creí que cumplirías tu palabra.– Dijo la mujer, y entonces en la habitación se sintió una gran tensión._

 _–Yo quería verlo, quería ver a...– Respondió Toshinori, tratando de ser lo más sincero posible._

 _–Pero la paz es más importante, no comprendo tu forma de pensar... Primero nos dejas por que la paz es más importante y luego vuelves... ¿Estas jugando?... ¿Con quién hablo en estos momentos, con Toshinori o con All migth?.– Habló furiosa y seria la mujer._

 _El hombre quedó callado, sin saber que decir exactamente._

 _–No hay una razón, yo solo...– Se quedó callado, no habia nada que el pudiera decir que justificara su presencia allí._ _Solo sabia que quería conocerlo, quería ver a su hijo._

 _–¡No quiero! Es mi hijo, yo no...– Ahora Inko lloraba._

 _–Inko...– Susurró el hombre._

 _–¿¡Por qué?!, ¿Por qué ahora? Justo cuando...– La mujer no pudo decir nada más, estaba débil y cansada, le dolía el cuerpo, su mente estaba confusa y su corazón dolido._ _Cerró los ojos, esperando que eso fuera solo un sueño y despertar donde el viejo Toshinori que ella amaba y su hijo pudieran estar con ella._

 _–Inko... Dejame verlo, aunque sea solo un poco.– Dijo el hombre, en tono de suplica._

 _Pero la mujer negaba con la cabeza, el niño también comenzó a llorar._ _Fue entonces cuando Toshinori se dio cuenta de que Inko al cerrar los ojos, se había quedado dormida._

 _Se acerco a la mujer, tocó su hombro, pero la mujer no reacciono_.

 _Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no sostenía al bebe, solo estaba recostada._ _Parecía dormida, pero al tratar de despertarla, hablandole y agitandola un poco, la mujer de cabello verde no despertaba._

 _Enseguida se alarmó, sin saber que hacer. Llamó a la enfermera, quien enseguida le tomó el pulso a la mujer y le pidió que retirara, por que al parecer la mujer se habia desmayado._

 _Ahora se arrepentía de haber ido, debió seguir obsevandolos desde lejos como hasta hace unos meses._ _Si, la verdad es que no pudo dejar de pensar en Inko durante todo ese tiempo, se habia acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que le dolía no tenerla cerca, lo hacia sentir vacío._ _Y ni siquiera la compañía de su maestra lo calmaba, por que solo tenia espacio en su mente para ella, y ahora para su hijo, por que claro, él también fantaseaba con como sería._

 _Pero ahora estaba en peligro por su culpa... Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pues no se decidía por ninguno de sus deseos, perseguir su ideal de ser héroe desde joven, o mejor dicho, desde que tenia memoria, o por el otro lado, dedicarse a ser padre de su hijo._

 _¿Pero no habia héroes que tenian familias y a la vez trabajaban?... Si, claro que habían, pero no tenian un villano de su magnitud acechando._

 _Su mirada se lleno de determinación, vencería a su enemigo para poder estar al lado de Inko, y hasta entonces, se prometió a si mismo que no se permitiría el placer de ver a Inko, ni a su hijo._

 _Y fue con esos pensamientos que abandonó ese lugar para ir a ver a su maestra_.

 _O-_ _O-_ _O_ -

 _ **Strange Human:**_

 _ **gracias por comentar! Tienes razon, creo que comenze duro, duro, fuerte, fuerte jaja, me alegra**_ _**que te haya gustado y no estas nada lejos de la verdad. Le van a ir mal las cosas a All Might.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **Voy a ignorar a varios personajes del manga, y cabe recalcar que es un fanfic, y estoy tratando de seguir un orden cronologico de la serie, dado que no conozco muy bien este orden, puede que haya algún hueco por hay. (Lo digo por Nana Shimura, no se en que tiempo se caso y tuvo el hijo que abandono, y por Hizashi Midoriya, a quien ignorare y hare como si no existiera.)**_

 _ **Como ya dije anteriormente, los hechos del fanfic suceden cuando All Migth hace su debut de heroe y tiene una relación con Inko Midoriya, pero los que leyeron el capitulo pasado saben que Inko no conocia que la persona con la que convivia era All Migth**_.

 _ **Y pues Nana Shimura aún no esta muerta.**_

 _ **Y antes de despedirme lamento que sea algo corto, y no haber puesto tantos detalles sobre el nacimiento de Izuku, el embarazo de Inko y otras cosas de ese tipo, el problema es que no quería extender demasiado el tema de Inko y All Migth, por que en el siguiente cap quisiera centrarme en Izuku.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero que a quien sea que lo lea le guste!.**_


	3. Un día en la vida de un Midoriya (1)

_Los años habían pasado para Inko Midoriya y su hijo, sin saber algo de All Migth o de Toshinori Yagi. Inko había tratado de olvidar su pasado, todo su pasado doloroso, los desprecios de su padre cuando estaba con Toshinori, que al final incluso tuvo razón, ya que Toshinori la abandonó. Pero no le dolían los desprecios, le dolía que tuviera razón; no importaba que hubieran pasado todos esos años, no podía evitar pensar en él, y recordarlo cada vez que alguien hablaba de "All Migth", sabiendo que eso solo era la imagen superficial de quién era en realidad._

 _Inko agito la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente._

 _Ahora no era eso lo que importaba, llevaba a Izuku de la mano hacía la escuela. Volteo a verlo... Su hijo le sonrió, emocionado._

 _–Mama, ¿cómo se llama ese héroe?– Le preguntó el niño a la mujer, quién al voltear a ver la dirección que señalaba el niño abrió los ojos algo sorprendida._

 _La dirección a la que apuntaba el niño era un puesto de figuras de acción que decía "All Might, el héroe número uno" y a pesar de que Izuku no sabía leer, le llamaba la atención._

 _Inko cerró los ojos, tratando de idear una respuesta. Pero al querer abrir su boca para responder, las palabras no salían. ¿Qué le hiba a decir?, era tan solo un niño y para ella sería una tortura que su hijo admirara aquel héroe, a pesar de que fuera el número uno._

 _A costa de todo prefirió decir la verdad, puede que le doliera a ella, pero tarde o temprano el lo sabría, pues All Migth era un héroe famoso... Pero le diría un verdad a medias._

 _Cerró los ojos un momento, preparandose mentalmente para mentir._

 _–El es... All Migth, el héroe número uno– Dijo, algo nerviosa._

 _–¡Se ve increíble!– Exclamó emocionado el niño._

 _Inko no dijo nada._

 _–Concentrate Izuku, es tu primer día, debes asegurarte de hacer muchos amigos.– Le dijo, cambiando de tema drsticamente._

 _–¡Claro! Y de aprender para ser un gran héroe.– Contesto el chico con un gran entusiasmo._

 _Inko se sentía incomoda, simplemente siguió caminando hacía la escuela y se despidió de Izuku, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla._

 _–Te amó Izuku, por favor cuidate mucho y no confíes en extraños, no salgas de la escuela y comportate bien, si tienes ganas de decir algo o hacer del baño levanta la mano. – Dijo la mujer, en un tono de suplica._

 _El niño la miro._

 _–¿Volverás por mí?...– Le preguntó el niño, con una mirada de preocupación._

 _Inko lo volvió a abrazar._

 _–Siempre volvería por ti.– Dijo la mujer._

 _Y entonces Izuku soltó llanto, por que era la primera vez en su vida que se separaba de su madre en un lugar desconocido, siempre pegado a ella, lo más lejos que había estado de su madre es cuando ella salía a comprar o hiba a trabajar, pero ahora ella lo dejaba en un lugar desconocido, sin tener la certeza de si volvería o no. No estaba acostumbrado._

 _La mujer le limpio las lagrimas al niño y lo encamino hasta la entrada._

 _Lo llevo hasta la entrada y se despidió de él con una sonrisa, y no fue sino hasta que lo observo desaparecer que se sintió sola, y algo abandonada sin su Izuku._

 _Habían pasado varias horas desde que Izuku se encontraba en ese lugar nuevo, estaba algo nervioso, no solía pasar mucho tiempo sin su madre._

 _Estaban en el receso, Izuku llevaba una manzana, se había sentado en una mesa algo apartada. Observo a los demás niños jugar, ¿es qué acaso todos se conocían?, él no pudo hablar con nadie y su madre le dijo que hiciera muchos amigos, estaría decepcionada si se lo decía._

 _Esos pensamientos rondaban en la mente de un pequeño Izuku de 6 años de edad. Después de varios minutos, el receso termino y Izuku se dispuso a volver a su aula, camino durante un largo momento se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido._

 _Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes, y sin darse cuenta ahora incluso gritaba._

 _Por el camino paso un chico rubio, de cabello alborotado igual que Izuku._

 _–¿Éstas llorando?...– Preguntó risueño el chico._

 _Y no hubo respuesta de parte del niño, solo un sollozo. Eso solo provoco más risa en el chico rubio._

 _–Miedoso...– Dijo él chico, antes de comenzar a caminar hacía un algún lugar que Izuku no conocía._

 _El chico de cabellos verdes trato de limpiarse las lágrimas lo más que podía, sin conseguir mucho,_ _mientras_ miraba _como su esperanza de encontrar el lugar donde se supone volvería._

 **00**

 **00**

 **00**

 ** _Kami Inuzuka 120:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer mi fanfic, la verda olvide que tenia este fanfic y al recibir tu review recorde que ya tenia el capitulo terminado. Espero que te haya gustado, aunque es más corto que los anteriores por que esta dividido en dos partes como habras notado._**

 ** _Dare aclaraciones pero en el siguiente._**


	4. Un día en la vida de Midoriya (2)

_La voz de Izuku resonó en el lugar que estaba casi vacío._

 _El niño rubio se volteó._ _–¿Ayudarte?– Preguntó el niño rubio en tono de burla. Deteniendose para ver_

 _–Ayudate tú solo ¡estúpido!.– Y él niño salió corriendo burlandose._

 _Izuku lloró al ver a su única esperanza de salvarse._ _Y es que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, estaba perdido, ningún profesor lo buscaría, por que al ser el primer día la mayoría de los porfesores estaban ocupados y no pasaban lista para comprobar que todos estuvieran en clase._

 _Sintió una fuerte presión en su cabeza y sus ojos le dolían, pero era un dolor terrible y insoportable. Se llevo las manos y arrodillo del dolor._

 _La confusión en la cabeza del niño era infinita, y ahora no lloraba por la preocupación de estar perdido solamente, ahora también lloraba por el terrible dolor que experimentaba. Al mismo tiempo el niño sentía como si pudiera sentir el lugar donde se encontraba a la perfección, aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados._ _Y los quejidos de dolor fueron muy intensos, hasta el punto que de verdad era sorprendente que no pasara nadie por ese lugar para ir en ayuda del niño._

 _Izuku entró en pánico, ahora no solo ardían sus ojos, también ardían sus manos y pies._ _Sintió la necesidad de ver que ocurría con sus manos a pesar del intenso dolor que experimentaban sus ojos y el dolor insoportable de cabeza._ _Y de un momento a otro todo estaba oscuro y en un segundo no estaba consciente de si mismo._ _._

 _._

 _._

 _Izuku se despertó viendo un espacio blanco, deslumbrado por la luz de la habitación. Parpadeó varias veces, su pequeña cabeza no podía procesar o tan siquiera explicar el motivo de que él estuviera en un hospital. Sólo recordaba un horrible dolor en sus ojos y cabeza..._ _En unos instantes algo hizo click en su cerebro y se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital. Al recordarlo sintió una punzada en su frente, pero inmediatamente una enfermera entró a la habitación, junto con su madre._

 _Izuku se lamentó, de seguro su madre estaba muy decepcionada. Fue una sorpresa para Izuku que inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento su madre le dio un gran abrazo._

 _–Mi bebé... ¿estás bien?, ¿cómo te sientes?...– La mujer hablaba lentamente, también le pareció extraño al pequeño niño._

 _–Estoy bien...– Respondió el niño, aún algo confundido. Inko sonrió._

 _–Izuku, no sé cuando podrás volver conmigo, probablemente en unos días... Pero hoy tendrás que estar en este lugar. ¿Está bien?...– Pronunció la mujer, preocupada por la reacción del niño._

 _El niño no respondió, era demasiada información por procesar. La mujer sólo se quedo seria, queriendo que la mirara a los ojos sin lograrlo._

 _–Creo que... Está bien...– Dijo el niño, todo le resultaba extraño._

 _–Entonces duerme...– Dijo Inko, abrazando a su hijo. La enfermera, que presencio la escena todo el tiempo realizó unos movimientos y Izuku comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se cerraban hasta quedar inconsciente de nuevo. Inko comenzó a llorar._

 _–¿Por qué?... Se supone que son héroes, no deberían hacer esto con un niño.– Dijo la mujer de cabello verde, pero sabiendo que debía de calmarse y salir de la habitación._

 _Si," **un día en la vida de Midoriya** **Inko** **"** que cambiaría muchas cosas para ambos Midoriya._ _._

 _._

 _._

.

 **Evolvelove _:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer mi fanfic y por tus consejos, en realidad no planeaba (aún no planeo) centrarme tanto en los shipps, si, talvez se me paso la mano al principio por que me gusta mucho el ship InkoXToshinori, les quería dar desarrollo y mi mente me dijo algo así: ¿quieres desarrollo? ¡Toma tu desarrollo!. Pero me gusto escribirlo, aunque si tu comentario se refería a otra cosa creo que tienes razón, tal vez tenga romance, pero solo hasta el final._** ** _Gracias por tu apoyo!._**

 ** _Kami Inuzuka 120:_**

 ** _Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado. A mi tampoco me gusta verlo llorar, pero a veces es necesario para la historia, y más para este tipo de historia._** **_En cuanto lo de historia lamento que se entienda como que es o sera corta, (aunque el capitulo pasado no te supo ni a melón de seguro y talvez este tampoco) pero en realidad me gustaría hacer una historia larga, así que no desesperes y en un futuro traere capitulos más largos._** ** _PD: Gracias por la suerte y aquí esta tu capitulo._**


	5. Experimento

_–Aaaaaahhhhh– Se escucha un doloroso gritó de un niño, que se encuentra en lo que parece una sala de experimentos._

 _El niño que gritaba tenía una mirada dolorosa, se notaba que había estado sufriendo desde lejos. Y no era un razonamiento muy equivocado, en realidad ese niño estaba siendo parte de un experimento no muy humano._

 _–¡Eres un estúpido!... Un idiota que ni siquiera puede controlar su quirk... ¡No sirves para nada!– El hombre le dijo aquello, y el pequeño niño no pudo hace nada más que llorar, pues no comprendía que se encontraba en una situación en la que se dañaba su integridad mental y física._

 _El niño solamente pudo seguir llorando, estaba asustado, un día le dolía el cuerpo y al otro despertaba con su madre abrazandolo y después se lo llevaban a un cuarto extraño... Donde lo golpeaban y insultaban._

 _El niño continuó llorando, y los insultos del hombre se convirtieron en un ruido de fondo, su mente se había puesto en blanco. Pero fue despertado de su ensoñación por la patada que el hombre lanzo directo a su estomago._

 _El niño cayo al piso, y su mirada se puso en blanco, en efecto, estaba inconsciente. El hombre al comprobar que el infante esta medio muerto salio del cuarto, y al estar fuera nego con la cabeza._

 _–¿Algún progreso?– Se escucho la pregunta de una silueta que estaba en la sombra de lo que parecía un hospital._

 _–Ninguno, el chico no manifiesta poder alguno o síntomas de liberarlo, al parecer no he logrado que vuelva a entrar en pánico o que se desespere como aquella vez.– Fue la respuesta del hombre, de apariencia grande y musculosa._

 _–Llevas tres meses golpeando a ese chico a medio morir y aún no tengo ningún resultado... ¡Tienes una semana para mostrarme resultados o conseguiré a alguien más!.– Gritó el hombre._ _El hombre no respondió le convenía más quedarse callado, si no lo golpearían también a él_

00000

00000

00000

 _Izuku no estaba enterado de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, mucho menos cual debía ser su deber._ _Su madre lo visitaba de vez en cuando, solamente cuando estaba en el hospital, le había dicho que cumpliera con lo que le ordenarían, pero no le habían ordenado nada, solo diaramente lo insultaban y golpeaban..._

 _Se sentó en la pequeña silla que había en la fría habitación, era mejor que el piso. Dolía, todo su cuerpo dolía, pero cuando lo comparaba con el dolor de sus ojos y el ardor era mucho menos._

 _Aún así las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, la soledad y frío del lugar, los recuerdos junto con el dolor de los golpes y heridas hicieron caos en la mente del pequeño._

 _–Mamá...– Salió el sollozo de la boca del chico._ _._ _._ _._

 _00000_

 _00000_

 _00000_

 ** _Escuela, Bakugo Katsuki_**

 _Un niño rubio de facciones agresivas se encontraba en una escuela, recordandl al tonto que le había pedido_ _ayuda que_ _habia llamado la atención, sin ningún esfuerzo justamente el primer día, eso era lo que más le enfurecía._

 _Le quitaba la mirada a él de encima, le quitaba la oportunidad de ser número uno y que lo reconocieran como el genio que era, y eso le enfurecía._

 _Miro toda la destrucción que decían que aquel chico había causado. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Cuál era su quirk?... Las preguntas y la envidia se adueñaban de la mente de Bakugo._

 _A pesar de tener la misma edad de ese chico no podía causar ese daño con sus explosiones aún._ _Un daño aproximadamente de unos 100 metros, en lo que según Bakugo era una una escuela de 3 kilometros no era m ucho, pero había quien decía que era sorprendente y se asustaba o sorprendía de que un chico pudiera hacer aquello._

 _No era tan sorprendente._

 _Si se esforzaba, Bakugo podía hacer una explosión de hasta 17 metros de largo, y mientras más meditaba y se comparaba con ese chico llegaba a la conclusión de que era humillante que sin conocerlo le estaba ganando._

 _Pisoteo uno de los pedazos de metal que habian quedado destruidos con aquel poder de ese estúpido niño_.

 _–Maldición, yo también puedo destruir un inutil baño!– Gritó con furia el chico mientras pisoteaba una mitad de metal habia quedado en el piso y observaba a trabajadores arreglar el desastre._

 _Un trabajador se acerco a él niño._ _–Niño, estamos trabajando... ¿Te puedes retirar?– Preguntó, con una sonrisa forzosa._ _Bakugo gruño, no dijo nada y se fue furioso._

 _00000_

 _00000_

 _00000_

 _00000_

 ** _Hospital, Midoriya Inko_**

 _Inko Midoriya se encontraba preocupada, habia estado tratando de encontrarse con su hijo y no lograba hacerlo, cada vez que asistía al hospital le decían algo diferente, complicaciones, medicos ocupados y papeleo._

 _Era extraño para la mujer, Izuku había manifestado un quirk potente, no una enfermedad. Así que ese día estaba decidida, si no la dejaban ver a su hijo establecería una demanda._

 _Entro con determinación por las puertas del hospital, una amable enfermera la recibio._

 _Hizo lo que se esperaba de alguien que va a visitar a un familiar, si podia ver a Izuku, con la esperanza de que le dijera si la dejarían verlo. Pero para sorpresa de Inko le dijeron que ese niño no estaba en el hospital, que había dejado de estar allí justo hace cinco semanas._

 _La mujer se alarmó, con una voz amable pidió hablar con el dueño del hospital, ya que él mismo le habia dicho que lo dejará un tiempo_ _para que estuviera a salvo y descubrían el funcionamiento de su quirk._

 _No para ninguna otra cosa, y ella era la madre de ese niño, nadie tenía derecho a quitarle su hijo._

 _La enfermera solo dio respuestas unicamente negativas, por lo que decidió escabullirse a la oficina del doctor a escondidas_. _Una vez en el lugar, la mujer se detuvo unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, el doctor parecía estar hablando con alguien._

 _Se sintió incomoda por estar escuchando una conversación a escondidas._

 _–Ese niño tiene un gran potencial... Lastima que se haya salido de control, ahora lo vigilara el CQ y le realizaran pruebas ya que mediran su potencial...– Dijo el hombre. Inko se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado hablar de un tal CQ, no quería malpensar nada así que sacudió su cabeza, no había manera de estuvieran hablando de Izuku._

 _–¿Estás en contra de el CQ? ¿Enserio?, yo en realidad no, pero eres de esos que creen que con un entrenamiento común se puede obtener el verdadero poder un quirk. Aunque si, admito que a veces son un poco crueles...– Algo dentro de Inko se movio con asco y preocupación al escuchar la voz despreocupada del doctor._

 _El doctor colgó la llamada y Inko abrió la puerta a continuación. El doctor la observo algo sorprendido, para luego sonreír._ _–Señora Midoriya, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?–Dijo el doctor amablemente._

 _–Quiero ver a mi hijo.– Respondió la mujer con una mirada acusadora._ _Hubo un momento de tensión en la sala._

 _–Pues su hijo... El fue removido de este hospital hace unos días... Y fue llevado por el CQ a un campo especial de contensión...– El médico estaba nervioso, sabiendo lo que le podría pasar._

 _–¡¿Cómo pudo dejar que hicieran eso sin mi consentimiento?! Usted más que nadie sabe que puedo levantar cargos por secuestro de mi hijo y a usted no le conviene ni mucho menos a su hospital... No me importa lo que esa estúpida CQ sea, sólo quiero a mi hijo...–_ _Lo que temía el médico sucedio, la mujer ahora estaba furiosa._

 _–Señora Midoriya... Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo... Puedo dejar que su hijo siga con usted con una condición...– Dijo, mirando gentilmente a la mujer, aunque en realidad sentía algo de pena por ella, la mayoría de los chicos que asistían al centro de CQ no salían exactamente humanos, había algo más..._

 _Después de eso la sala quedó en silencio seguido por la pregunta:_

 _–¿Cuál es la condición?– Preguntó, el hombre de la bata blanca se sintió alegre._

 _0000_

 _0000_

 _0000_


End file.
